Sea Breeze
by Moon-sama
Summary: Kannei, a famous pirate, is now under command of Captain Ryomou of Go. One thing she encounters is that she is on the same ship as her enemy as well... Will Kannei cope? Or will they kill eachother? KanneixOC. Rated M for lemon later. POSTPONED.
1. Quiet Before the Storm

_This is a story on how Kannei was supposed to be like, unlike her Koihime Musou self. She is alot like Gan Ning in the Dynasty Warriors series in this fan fiction, than a stirct general. Ryoumou is now more stricter and meaner, whille Kannei is more pirate like and fun._

_So yeah, enjoy. This is a short I just made._

_EDIT: Rantaid suggested I make backgrounds for the major characters._

_Greetings. I am Kannei Kouha, a pirate that served once under Lady Ryuu__hy__ou Kyousei of Koutou. As a pirate I had looted many vessels, including this giant one called the Qi Mei. Ahh, were those GREAT times._

_I'm with this whiny bitch named Ryoutou, daughter of Ryousou whom I killed in the back with an arrow. I don't know why shes so furious at me... I was freaking ordered to do so! Sigh... things are gonna be tough with this grudge... I'm the Captain's first mate, and it's my duty to make sure that the fleet runs smoothly._

_..._

_I am Ryoutou Kouseki, daughter of my deceased late mother, Ryousou. I was put into command by General Ryomou as Commander of the Provisions. It's been looking a bit messy, as the cook has been running out of supplies, and things are begining to rot... Sigh, if only there was a few more things I can do to help these guys out._

_I will never forgive what Kannei did though! NEVER!_

_..._

_I am Zhou Tai, the grand commander of the troops docking inside the ship..._

_It is my duty to bring justice to those who oppose our bonded country, Go._

_I was sent by Master Sun Quan to deal with these pirates._

_So lets see how it will turn out..._

_... Why is my voice changing to something like Wei Yan's? I have no idea..._

_..._

_I am Captain Ryomou Shimei of Go. I control the navy of Go due to my master Sonken's desire for making me her eyes to the sea. I was sent out to get rid of the pirates, like how everyone back at home are dealing with the bandits. So far, we had a few conflicts with former allies such as Gi and En. I will continue to search my quest for knowledge, but for now, it's time for me to put on the whip of disipline, and control these troops._

_..._

_So I'm Gan Ning!_

_Yes, that's me!_

_Your average pirate!_

_Really, I have nothing to say, unless you ask around Wu! If not, go ask around!_

A beautiful wind scraped past a giant sail. Outside, it was quite breezy, and the waters were calm as the sky. On the boat, there was a beautiful purple haired woman. She calls herself First Mate Kannei Kouha, and next to her, a beautiful brown haired girl named Captain Shimei, also known as General Ryomou. The general is a strict and very organized person, whille Kannei was a very open minded, eager person. They were sent by Sonken to help deal with some pirates in the East and South China Sea. They've been doing well actually. Kannei together with her bitter ally, 2nd Portside General Ryoutou Kouseki (_**A/N: Ling Tong Gongji**_) had dealt with over 2,000 pirates hitting the ship. Though, the sailors on the ship are getting hungry, and provisions are running short.

Kannei sat down with the others, looking at her other shipmates. She saw Ryoutou giving her a glare. Kannei only sticked her tounge out and turned around. '_Damn brat_' she thought. She then saw her best friend, Gan Ning, whom, she really thinks that he is alot like her (_**A/N: Wu and Go merged together because Queen Sonsaku Bundai married Sun Jian as said in "The Soun Family". That's why you may see some guys from Wu.**_). Gan Ning then came over and smiled and heald out a bottle of Rum. Gladly accepting, Kannei took a drink of it, but she saw a disturbing mark on Gan Ning's left chest.

"Xingba," Kannei said in worry. "did you went Deep Sea fishing again?"

Gan Ning only laughed. Apparently, it didn't seemed like he mind at all.

"Nah." he said. "I'm used to this. After all, bein' a former pirate ain't easy girl'"

"Aye... _**Especially**_ if you were a warrior woman forced to love yer captain."

"Well, atleast he or she was no worse than that crazy Karin, Shishun."

Kannei and Gan Ning laughed and poured eachother some Rum and had a toast. As they looked over, they saw Captain Shimei stomping her foot on the ground. Everyone stopped talking and everything went silent. Her face look stern as usual, but it also felt like she had something good to announce.

"Fellow sailors," she started. "It has been days since we had fought pirates, and I propose we go back-"

But then Kannei slammed her fists on the table, like the adventurous woman she is.

"Are you some **coward**, Ryomou?" she spat in fury. "Why the **hell** would we be sailing **back** to Port Xia-pi? We are deep out in the ocean!"

A slap was felt on the back of Kannei.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to your general and captain like that, First Mate-san!" Ryomou shouted. Everyone on the deck started to chuckle, especially Ryoutou.

Kannei glared at Ryoutou and then politly turned towards her supurior.

"Yes, Captain-sama." she said.

"Good, now back to what I was saying."

...

Later, the sailors prepared to head to sleep for the night. Looking at the moonlight on top of the upper ships deck, Kannei took out a small pipe, and grabbed some hemp and started to smoke it. She only thought of all of those times she had to be on land, protecting her lord- no, her family. She loved Sun Jian and his new, extended family. She hope her lady, Sonken Bundai found what she was looking for back there. She then started to think about the adventures she had with her best friend, Taishiji, whom was back at home, taking her post temporarly to defend the family. Kannei only sighed when she remembered when she met Bachou, whom she really admired due to her beautiful brown hair. Then, her superior came to her mind. Ryoumou may seem extremely strict, but there was some times she showed her other side, which was far more scholary. Kannei then heard familiar footsteps behind her. It was none other than Ryoutou, her most annoying rival.

"What do _you_ want, you brat?" she hissed at Ryoutou.

Ryoutou giggled.

"Just wanted to see if you were lonley tis' all." she said.

"Well scrub off, I don't want to talk to you."

"Hmph, well, just want to remind you that your sword is no match for my nunchucks as they are far more supurior."

"Want me to put my sword up your ass to **really** prove how it's far supurior?"

"Wah~ Do that, and I'll tell the Captain, First Mate!"

"What I thought. You are a coward, and you know that."

"Wah~ I hate you!"

"Hate you too."

Ryoutou then went back below deck. Kannei glared at her. '_That little bitch..._' she thought. '_How __**dare**__ she mocks me._'

Kannei then went to her quarters and sat down on her chair. She opened her Journal and wrote in it.

'_Day 24. Location Unknown._

_Again I had a lecture from the captain for snapping out the truth. Seriously. No, it was not __**really**__ that bad, but seriously, why yell at me if I am telling the truth? Then we got this little girl again, I swear, when the time comes that we are by our selves, I will ki_

A door knock was then heard. Kannei quickly put away her Journal inside of her desk.

"It's open, come in." she said to the person at the door.

Ryomou then entered the door and closed it.

"Captai-"

"Only say that outside when we are not alone." Ryomou said in a suprisingly, less stern voice. She said it quite calm actually. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Quite good... quite good." Kannei said shaking a bit. "I was just writing something... just a small note for tommorow, that's all."

"I see." she said back to Kannei. "Is Ryoutou really getting on your nerves?"

"She is! If I get a chance, I'll **ram her down the damn plank to the sharks!**"

"Calm down Kannei. That's not how you solve your problems. Now, take this. Good night and sleep well. You'll need it for tommorow."

Ryomou then handed Kannei a painting. Kannei put it on the wall after Ryomou left. She then looked at it, and it was a portrait of the entire Sun/Son clan of Wu-Go. She then saw herself next to Shuuyu and Gan Ning, and smiled.

'_As long as you guys are here in my quarters, we are all together._'

Kannei then took off her suit, and went to sleep, whille outside, Gan Ning pointed his sword up at the sky.

"Soon," he said. "We will rule the Seven seas!

_So that's that! I hope you all enjoyed. If you think I should continue, leave a review! I'd love to hear it!_


	2. A Long Ways From Home

_Zhou Tai is here! Now, there will be a few things different about him._

_One, he will sound like Wei Yan from Dynasty Warriors 3-7._

_Two, he will have a Katana_

_Three, he will have a bit of a pirate accent. But like the others, he can speak properly._

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, a shout was heard.<p>

"**LAND AHEAD!**" was shouted. Indeed, there was land. Kannei, already awake, looked at the young sailor.

"Get the anchor down when we dock near the beach." she said.

"Ha." he saluted and went and do as ordered.

The fact they are landing on the island is because of well, pirates of course! Well, in a way, they are pirates, since they are armed, and loot enemy vessels of Gi, Wei, and several other Japanese merchant ships. Inside of the deck, a man named Zhou Tai, put on his armour, and his helmet. Kannei went down and saw him. This was the first time they ever met, actually. She only saw him passing by on patrol routes. This is actually the first time they met personally.

"Zhou Tai?" she peeked her head in, as he sheathed his Katana inside. The man turned around to look at her.

"You..." he said in a voice that sounded just like Wei Yan. "I've... seen you before."

"Aye, you probably seen me around, lad. I'm First Mate Kannei Kouha, true name Shishun."

"Kannei..." he then heard the name ring his ears. "What a wonderful name. I'm Zhou Tai Youping."

"Do you have a true name?" she asked, as most of her friends have a true name.

"I'm not very into these "true names", so Zhou Tai is my real name."

"Then i'll call you Taitai then!" she then let out a laugh, and even Zhou Tai laughed. "Aye, lets be going! We have some pirate camp to destroy on this island."

As they got out, the boat docked and landed a huge gag plank on the side. The others got out with their weapons armed and people carrying provisions and such out. Ryoutou then giggled along with a few other of her friends.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch this." she smirked by sneaking up behind Kannei. When she got closer, she took out her nunchucks and...

**WHAM!**

Kannei went on the floor in pain holding onto her crotch tightly, while Ryoutou went behind her and her friends laughing away. Zhou Tai then saw what happened, and grabbed the nunchucks and snapped them apart with his strength. Ryoutou then instantly stopped laughing with her friends.

"To... your... camp... **now**." he said strictly.

Running with her friends, Ryoutou accidentally dropped a letter she had in her pocket. Zhou Tai then went over to help Kannei up. Kannei, now even more angrier than ever, unsheathed Zhou Tai's Katana and stabbed a dandelion with it.

"_Damn that kid_..." she furiously said.

"Kannei First Mate-sama..." he said, as he took back his Katana and sheathed it back in the case in his pocket. "You can't let her get you like tha-"

"If you were hit by those nunchucks in your balls, would **YOU** feel the same?"

"Well-"

"Exactly, now, go back to the main quarters to check up on everyone's supplies. We need allot for the fight today."

"Yes First Mate-sama."

Zhou Tai looked back at Kannei who was furiously walking back to the ship to help out Captain Ryomou. Zhou Tai then heard a crumpling on the ground. He looked below. It was a letter, with a key and a few other important documents. He picked them up and returned to the camp to help prepare for today's battle.

Holding on to her cunt in pain, Kannei looked at her captain. Ryomou looked down at Kannei in wonder.

"First Mate Kannei," she asked. "why are you holding on to your-"

"**BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN RYOUTOU!**"she shouted in fury. She was then pushed to the ground and kicked hard in the stomach and was grabbed by her shirt.

"Never **EVER**, talk to **ME** like that **AGAIN**, Shishun Kouha!" Ryotou shouted at Kannei, then her face turned back into a calmer and collective face. "I will let you go now." she said quietly and gently let go of her.

"I'll get medical attention immediately." she said.

"Y-yes... Captain..." she said in major pain. She coughed out a bit of blood.

Later in the day, Captain Ryotou raised out her Tiger Chitin and twirled it. She then looked at her lower ranking officers.

"Everyone!" she shouted. "We will go on and destroy these pirates! I will be announcing the groups who you will be with!"

She then pointed her Halberd at Zhou Tai and Han Dang.

"Zhou Tai, Han Dang, you both go explore the West Wing."

She then pointed to Cheng Pu and Gan Ning.

"Cheng Pu, Gan Ning, you both go explore the Central Wing with me."

She then smiled a bit as she pointed to Kannei and Ryoutou.

"You two.. Kannei and Ryoutou... explore the East Wing with your forces."

Kannei was instantly in shock and even shouted "WHAT? Are you crazy?"

Ryomou then pointed her Halberd at Kannei's neck.

"Watch what you say, girl." she said strictly. "for it's not beautiful to see me angry with a weapon in my hands."

Kannei gulped and saluted. She and everyone else went off with their steady set of provisions and to the East. Zhou Tai looked along with Gan Ning and Cheng Pu.

"Do you think shes gonna be alright?" Cheng Pu asked the other two.

"She'll be fine, cockroach head." Gan Ning said laughing with a bottle of rum in his hands. "Atleast I hope she will be."

"Me too..." Zhou Tai said in his Wei Yan-like voice.

Kannei then looked at her partner, and she was chuckling all the way to when they head to the east. Kannei then took a bit of an interest at her laughing. '_She kinda sounds cute when she laughs._' Kannei thought, oddly perverted. But then she noticed that she was and turned her head away, fixing her hair.

* * *

><p><em>Oooohhh! Next chapter done! :3 YAY, we are getting good results so far! This question is mainly aimed towards Rantaid, how was Zhou Tai's character? I made him sound like Wei Yan from Dynasty Warriors because his design in 7 reminds me of a civilized Wei Yan. Do you think that Female Gan Ning (Kannei) and Ling Tong's relationship is gonna change soon? Also, is Lu Meng a bit too strict on Female Gan Ning? What is your opinion? put it in the review section.<em>

_This question is for all of you, what do __**you**__ think is gonna happen with Kannei and Ryoutou (Ling Tong)? Also, it seems that her captain loves hitting Kannei... perhaps this could be brute love, or is she just strict? x]_

_FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SEA BREEZE!_

Souhi: Shut up. My mother requests it. Shes trying to finger Gakushin -_-

Enjustu: SINCE WHEN DID YOU-

Souhi: I said, SHUT UP -_-

Enjustu: :| what if I showed you what I have in my robes... with honey! 8D

Souhi: ... deal. *glares at the writer* Lucky duck, yes you are.

_:D I WON._


	3. Pirate Base Skirmish Part 1

_FIGHT TIME! :D_

* * *

><p>Hacking through endless thick wood, Kannei looked up ahead. She saw what appears to be a small hamlet. She then raised up her sword and sneaked with her unit. Ryoutou came with her, but the two haven't really had any contact. They never spoke to eachother for a few hours. As her unit slashed through the thick woods, they encountered a snake.<p>

"_S-__**SNAKE!**_" one soldier jumped. Kannei then held back a bit. putting her hand infront of the young female soldier.

"Don't pull back." she said. "We must push foward! Now leave this stupid reptile to me."

Kannei then quickly slashed the head of the snake and grabbed it.

"Dinner for you tonight." she said, handing the snake to the soldier. She only stared at it, whille Kannei chuckled.

...

As night fell, Kannei went and peek inside of Ryoutou's tent. Ryoutou then smiled when she felt her presence.

"_Seems like someone is a peeping tom, eh?_" she said.

"**E-EH?**" Kannei said getting out of the tent quickly as possible.

"It's already too late, everyone knows you are in my tent."

"N-No I'm not!" she then went beck to her own, and fell over.

She then felt extremely embarrassed for what she did. I mean, you can't blame her. She really wants to be on her bedside tonight! But how can she, if she coldly refuses this? It's like a similar way of Shibai coldly rejecting her lesbian relationship with Shokasturyou Koumei, but secretly loves her, and makes some loving to her in private. Anyways, off of that, Kannei looked at her blade and went outside. She started to go towards the bushes and whack them with her sword. She practiced all night long, for when morning fold, she was fast asleep on the ground, but suddenly...

**SPLASH!**

A huge bowl of water hit her face, instantly waking her up. She then saw it was some of her younger officers fooling around as usual.

"You _brats_!" she shouted. "Ryoutou planned this didn't she?"

One of the younger soldiers who looked about 13 years old looked at Kannei laughing.

"Old woman!" she said with her tongue out. "Ryoutou is cool! You're just too grumpy!"

"Why you..."

As Kannei was going to chase the younger child, one of her older officers came to her.

"First Mate-sama!" he said. "We found a Pirate Supply Compound! How did they find it?"

Kannei then face palmed as soon as she heard that "How did they find it?" part since she heard Enjustu talking about how Yuan Shao foolishly said that when finding his own supply compound.

"You baka," she spat. "if you found "your own supply compound", I'd probably kill you right now! But that's beside the point, proceed in burning it down!"

The soldier looked at Kannei confused. "...Ha... I guess... weirdo." he said as he proceeded with the order. Kannei grabbed her sword and ran to suit her armour. As she did, she saw Ryoutou humming a shanty that she'd usually sing when she usually goes fishing '_So beautiful._' she thought. When Ryoutou saw her, she quickly ran off. '_Kannei?_' she thought. '_D-did she just saw me humming?_'. Looking at her halberd, she grabbed it and proceeded outside.

...

A Major looked ahead at the compound. He held his sword up.

"Ready?" he commanded. "FIRE!"

He then set a shot of flame arrows towards the compound, setting it ablaze. The pirates guarding there began to retreat back to the base, but went south. When they did, Kannei stepped up her sword and charged at them. With one slice of her blade, one of the pirates went in half.

"Now _this_ is where the fun really begins!" she said in joy.

She then saw the commander of that compound. She began to charge at him, and deadlocked him. She then saw a Halberd slice his hip. He then swinged his sword back at Ryoutou, making her fall over wounded. '_Ryoutou!_' she thought. Her sword then was gripped very hard and she began to fiercely swing at the commander. He couldn't hold out, and his sword broke into pieces. She then put her sword on his neck, to let him say his last words.

"Any last words before I kill you?" she asked in anger.

The commander was scared to respond.

"W-who are you?" he said in fear.

"And you call yourselves pirates? Such a disgrace! Pirates atleast have a true sense of honour! **Especially** towards a lass."

She then sliced his head off with her sword and ran over to Ryoutou. She then took out a few cloths, water, herbs, a needle and thread.

"This will hurt a little." she said as she dabbed water and put a few herbs on there.

"_**SHIT!**_" Ryoutou shouted. "_That __**HURTS!**_"

"I told you it will hurt, you little rascal." she said, laughing a bit.

She then put the cloth over her leg and helped her up. She then walked with her to the compound, but then she fell down in pain.

"Kannei..." Ryoutou whined. "I-I can't go any further."

"Don't say such bullshit!" Kannei spat in fury. "You are going further, now _cmon!_"

She then helped Ryoutou up and held her arm real tight. Ryoutou kept limping, but manage to stay up as she was healed by a firm grasp of Kannei's hand. Kannei then put her second hand on Ryoutou and gently stroked her arm. '_Her arm is so smooth..._' she thought, but then she felt a smack of her hand.

"Just what are you doing?" Ryoutou said in anger. She pulled away from Kannei's grasp.

"What's wrong with you this time?" Kannei asked in a calm, but infuriated voice.

"N-nothing! It's just you keep stroking my arm!"

"I only did it once, now come on."

Ryoutou then went back into Kannei's arm, and looked at her. '_She really seems to like me now. I hope._' she thought.

...

At night, the soldiers camped near the exit of all 3 forks, hopefully, seeing the others soon. Kannei looked at the stars and the night clouds.

_'Her arm is so smooth...' she thought, but then she felt a smack of her hand._

_"Just what are you doing?" Ryoutou said in anger. She pulled away from Kannei's grasp._

_"What's wrong with you this time?" Kannei asked in a calm, but infuriated voice._

_"N-nothing! It's just you keep stroking my arm!"_

_"I only did it once, now come on."_

"...First Mate-sama." a Major said when she was thinking.

"Hu-what?" Kannei said in shock. "Oh, what is it Song Yu?"

"We should stay here for now, and wait for the others. Once that's done, we will be able to proceed in taking out the enemy's main base. For now, let us wait for Zhou Tai-sama and Captain-sama"

"Good good. Carry on then."

Song Yu went back into his tent and Kannei got up and went to her commander's tent. She then got undress, and went to bed after closing her tent flap tight.

* * *

><p><em>ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE FINALLY! So we see that they are getting closer, but not close enough. Soon though, they will be friends for sure! Their rivalry is also becoming more cooler. And the flame of romance seems to be getting warmer! Hmm, imagine Kannei sleeping with Ryoutou... yuuummm<em>

_AHH IM BLUSHING!_

_Kannei: STFU! *SLAPS WRITER*_

_Ryoutou: D:... That's cold!_

_Zhou Tai: Sounds hot :D_

_SHUT IT! ALL OF YOU! BYE! LEAVE A RATE AND REVIEW OR I WILL KEEL YOU! And favour this story for upcoming updates ^-^._


	4. Pirate Base Skirmish Part 2

First time I've used a POV perspective.

* * *

><p>As I heard the orders, I had set out to the path that was infront of me. Along side, my partner, Han Dang, who was assigned to help me, looked blankly upfront. I looked at him with cautious eyes, as he had a small bit of scurvy.<p>

"Han Dang," I asked. "are you alright?

He looked at me blankly.

"Y-yes..." he said in a sickly voice. "I-I'm fine..."

He then dropped on the floor and I quickly ran to help him with a few other soldiers.

"Z-Zhou Tai..." he said. "I..."

I quickly grabbed a few pieces of oranges from the tree and sliced it with my katana and gave him a piece.

"Oranges cure scurvy, eat this and you will be fine again, Han Dang-san."

He then looked at me with a small, weak smile.

"Thank you, Zhou Tai-sama." he said to me as I helped him up.

As we continued foward, I was eating the orange I cut from earlier, when I saw a huge base infront of us. The soldiers then stood there, gazing at the fortification. I stood infront with Han Dang, about to give our orders.

"Now," I said. "We will break in and take over this fort, and rest there for the night, then advance onwards towards Captain Ryomou-sama and First Mate Kannei-sama!

I unsheatened my Katana, and Han Dang took out his spear and pressed on with the attack on the fort. The men were in full morale to attack the pirates. One pirate attempt to steal our supplies, but luckly, I manage to slice him in half with my Katana. Blood spewed all over the blade as I cut him in half. He also looked like the commander. I then gazed in ultimate rage.

"Who else, seeks death?" I said, in my deepest, possible tone of fear. The soldiers then ran off from the base and I went infront of it, and raised the banner of Wu. All of my soldiers cheered, as no one got killed.

As I got in my tent, Han Dang looked at me as if I was some kind of mad man.

"Z-Zhou Tai-sama..." he said in shock.  
>"Yes, I know." I said. "I shouldn't of done such a thing, but it was the only way."<br>"H-ha..." he saluted as he left back to his tent.

I then looked at my Katana and rested it on the chair and then went to my bedside and rest my head. I then thought of everything that was ordered, but shooked my head at the blasmephy thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if I rushed this chapter, but I wanted to get it done ASAP since Kannei and Ryoutou are the big shot here... But yeah, part 3 is coming up then we go on the assult! Stay tuned!<em>


	5. Pirate Base Skirmish Part 3

_Again, this chapter is gonna be small and a POV, but we will get to the major one which is the next chapter._

* * *

><p>As soon as I gave the orders, I looked back at Kannei and Ryoutou. I always worried about those two since they were heated rivals. I didn't know whether to go back and change her with Gan Ning, or let them go. I decided to just let them go anyways.<p>

But that's not her side of the island, this is _my_ side of the island.

As we walked foward towards the western shore, we managed to find some useful resources to help build a camp. But, Gan Ning looked like he want to continue foward and Cheng Pu was right beside me. I snapped my fingers, and Gan Ning came back to my side. I took a look at Cheng Pu as he was fiddling around with something.

"Cheng Pu-san." I said with my strict voice.

"Yes Captain-sama?" Cheng Pu said as he instantly turned his head up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm solving a puzzle. Some guy named Kazuto gave it to me."

"You mean that kid with the nunchucks?"

"Yes, that guy."

I then looked over at Gan Ning. He only gave me a shrug, as he and Kazuto were always drinking all night long and singing shanties, which annoys me (I'm very irritable). As I looked back at Cheng Pu, I only gave a slight smile.

"Well if it's Kazuto's, then you can carry on." I said. I was actually quite proud that Kazuto was on our side. He made Lady Sonsaku and Lord Sun Quan happy despite the death of their brother, Sun Ce.

"Thank you, Captain-sama." is what he said to me.

I took a look ahead, and a solder ran to me with a salute in hurry.

"Captain-sama! We found a Pirate Defense Base!" he said.

I think took out my Tiger Chitin and swing it and pointed at him with it.

"Get up," I ordered. "Do not fear some lowly pirates, we have some fighting to do. Gan Ning, Cheng Pu."

Cheng Pu got out his spear, and Gan Ning got out his River Master sword. His bells jingled as he moved.

"Ahh," he said. "the sign of good luck!"

As we rushed forward, I started to beat a couple of pirates with the slice of my blade. One of them charged foward at me, and as soon as he did, I thrust my Halberd directly in his heart and used the back to hit another, and threw the pirate at a couple others. Gan Ning was "sweeping" the floor with his sword, while Cheng Pu was swinging his spear real fast, hitting and slicing many of the pirates. After the storm, we were all covered with blood, and tired. I lay down my pike as I panted.

"I-..." I said while panting. "I... never had... killed... so many... before..."

Gan Ning then lay down next to me. And we both slept unexpectedly.

The next morning, I was resting on Gan Ning's shoulder, and had my hand on his arm. I woke up, and noticed what I was doing, when he was very close, touching my panties. I slapped him upside the head as he woke up.

"W-WHAT?" he said waking up quickly. He saw me with my pissed off face. And he looked at me with that "Oh shit" face.

"You better have that face, when I stick your own sword up your ass." I was very pissed off indeed.

As we marched, we saw the other two as they advanced. Kannei smiled as soon as she saw me. I smiled back. Zhou Tai saluted me, and I nodded my head in approval. I put my Tiger Chitin up front of me, and Kannei came and put her sword infront of my halberd, and Zhou Tai took out his Katana and put it infront.

"We are indeed, tigers of Jingdong!" I proclaimed.

And so, we are all rested up, and ready to march to the main base.

* * *

><p><em>I think this was a bit longer, but yeah! I hope you liked!<em>


	6. Tiger Raid

_Here we are, the main camp! I hope this is long and you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The light shined upon Kannei, as she saw the others. Zhou Tai unsheathed his Katana and Ryomou licked the blood off her hand. They put their weapons up and went forward. As they trekked on, the saw a huge gate. It opened, and out came many pirates that were well organized.<p>

"Pirates... organized?" Kannei wondered since Pirates don't usually have formations.

Out, came a teenaged looking girl that looked around 13 with a fan in her hand. No, it isn't Koumei (and we doubt she'd work for pirates) but someone different. She didn't seem to act like her age at all, in fact, she acted much like she was just about the same age as Huang Gai. She looked at the Go Captain, the Pirate First Mate and the Wu Samurai, then looked down and showed a sly smile.

"You're here..." she said. "Your here early..."

"Explain yourself, pirate filth!" Ryoutou said as she pointed her spear at the strategist.

"Pirate filth?... How amusing you would actually say that when a pirate is right next to you... Now... are you going to fight or not...?"

"_Quit blabbering like that!_" Kannei said as she lost her full temper and went charging at the strategist.

"Kannei NO-"

But Ryomou was already too late and remembered, once Kannei is angry, there is no changing her feeling as she is mad, she is mad. But then a sudden teleportation the girl did, and behind her, she whispered softly.

"Such a brave warrior... Strong too... yet... simple..."

A smack to the fan sent Kannei flying towards a tree crashing into it. The soldiers began to advance on their attack. Ryoutou then ran towards the direction where Kannei was at. Zhou Tai charged and deadlocked the younger strategist, but his sword broke in the process sending him flying back towards Han Dang. Cheng Pu raised his spear but she was not willing to surrender, and sent feathers of her fan to become extremely sharp bolts of steel towards him. Though, he grabbed the arrows and took them out of his body and stand his ground. Gan Ning attempted to charge at her, but the strategist manages to push him back towards his troop. Finally, Ryomou grabbed her fan and threw it on the ground. Both of them then deadlocked with their hands firmly tight together trying to bring each other down.

"So... Strong..." she complained. "Who are you?"

"One must not lower her defense..." she suggested. "Though, it only matters if there is someone willing to help yo-"

She then made an ugh sound as she was hit by a nunchuck and hit by a handle of a sword. Ryoutou and Kannei was then stopped by Ryomou.

"Don't kill her," she said strictly. "She could bring much use to us."

All the soldiers were then ordered to stop attacking her unit. As they helped the younger girl up, Zhou Tai gave her some medicine.

...

_Kannei's POV_

The soldiers then sat down in rest after raising the banner of white. I looked over at the defeated strategist and tilted her head.

"What is your name?" I asked.

The younger girl looked over at me. Her eyes looked sorrow in shame.

"Ryokare (_**A/N: Lu Su**_)..." she replied with her smooth voice. "My true name is Fuusui though..."

"Why are you serving such lowly pirates?" I asked, re pouring her a cup of wine.

"I was captured when my family was raided by them long ago..." she began to tell me. "Deep at sea, we were abroad my family's ship... We were merchants at the time, but I love to read, and enjoyed looking at strange objects... When pirates came aboard our ship, they killed both of my parents, and took me since they found worth of my talents, but they only saw me as their toy... the Pirate King raped me close to about nine times-"

I looked at the young girl with shock

"WAIT, he raped you?" I said in ultimate shock.

"Yes..." she said with nearly no emotion in her voice. "The only thing he saw me as is a woman whom is only important for sex and dancing..."

"... That bastard..." I said gripping my sword real hard. I then got up and then sliced a part of the fortress in half. "I'll TAKE his head! I'll really do so! I swear on my life!"

"Control yourself, Kannei-chan... The one thing I learned with being with him is to roll with the punches, and do what he wishes for him to do."

"Ryokare-san, you saw what he did to you though? That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard a man had done to a woman or girl!"

"Kannei-chan..."

Ryoutou then looked over at me when she walked by. She then closed her eyes and smiled at me.

"Getting on with the girls, I see?" she said to me.

"Shut up! Baka!" I snapped, but giggled too.

...

_Ryoutou's POV_

It was getting close to about Twelve in the afternoon, after using a sundial that my mother gave to me before she died. Recently, I have really been getting along quite well with Kannei. In fact, I think me and her are probably falling for each other if you ask me. I walked over to Kannei, who was with that strategist whom she calls Ryokare.

"Getting on with the girls, I see?" I said to Kannei.

"Shut up! Baka!" Kannei snapped, but giggled too.

I then noticed when I said that, Kannei also let out a small laugh after she told me to shut up and called me a baka... I've never seen her playful like that before. I looked over at Ryokare. She saluted to me, and I nodded in response. I then felt a hand on my left shoulder. It was defiantly Zhou Tai. I turned around and saluted as he saluted me.

"We are about to march." he informed us.

"Good." I said. "Let's go."

...

_Third Person View_

The soldiers began to march forward, along with the forces of the recently defected Ryokare. We then approached another set of gates.

"How many more gates do we need to pass through?" Kannei complained. "It's thick with them!"

"It looks like it's a fortress made from Ryokare-san's design." Cheng Pu commented to Kannei's complaint. "Ryokare-san, do you know how we can get through?"

"The gates of the fortress can be lurking with ambushes, natives and wild animals the pirates use to keep out any unwanted guests..." Ryokare said as she stroked her War Fan. "Although... If one of you can set a fire around the gates, I can blow the winds to show where we are going... It's how the pirates use the fire to find their way back to the base... It's fairly unnoticeable, so we should be fine..."

"Leave that to Han Dang." Cheng Pu then smirked. Han Dang only gave Cheng Pu a glare. "Oh thanks allot, Pu." Han Dang commented sarcastically.

Han Dang then let out a flame and set the string on fire, and out on the top, came a flaming arrow pointing to the left.

"We go that way!" Ryomou ordered as they smashed through the gate, encountering one of the Pirate Commanders.

"Hey!" the commander spat. "It's the enemy... What? Ryokare is on their side? KILL THEM ALL!"

As they charged, Kannei ran towards them and rammed them over with Gan Ning and Ryoutou with their weapons.

"Hmph! Unessisary blood shed!" Gan Ning said as he whipped the blood off his sword. "Now, let's move!"

...

Many gates and battles later, they had finally reached the main gate. It was quite large, but Ryokare came upfront of it with her fan on her hands and put it infront of her.

"_Gate of Heaven and Hell._" she started to chant. "_We are not of enemies, but of allies wishing to pass... please, open yourself and let us through with gratitude._"

The gate began to open, and the soldiers began to march in with Ryomou, Kannei, Zhou Tai and Ryokare. The Elite Pirates then jumped out, and out, came the Pirate King. He gazed and glared at Ryokare.

"How dare you Ryokare..." he said in fury. "How dare you turn against me... how _dare_ you turn yourselves to barbarians, how _**DARE**_ you defy me?"

"_**SHADDUP and LIGHTEN UP, WILL YA?**_" Kannei shouted at the Pirate King. Everyone then stood back except for Kannei when she shouted that. The King then was close to taking out his sword.

"Did you just told _me_, the King of this island... to shut up?"

"What are you deaf, of course I did! You child rapist! I hope your journey to hell with my blade will be a unharmonious and suffering one!"

"Kannei-chan-"

But the Pirate King then took out his blade and ordered an attack. The Pirate Elites started to charge at Kannei, but with Ryoutou, they together created a combo that no one could of dreamed of. As they killed every last one of his elites, she pointed her sword at the neck of the king.

"I will have your head... and I will hang it on my mast!" Kannei said with even more fury than possible. She couldn't control her anger, no, she was pissed.

"Why? Why do you want to kill me?" he begged for mercy after seeing such skill.

"Because you are a fucked up individual... raping and molesting a girl who did merely nothing but normal family business trips... what is wrong with you? You sick man! Now, prepare to go to hell."

Kannei then raised her sword and sliced his head off quickly so no one can see. Only a "guah" was heard. Ryomou was shocked to see what she had said to a commander. But she turned around and raised her Tiger Chitin in victory. All of the other soldiers began to cheer, but until a disturbing report was heard.

"Captain!" the soldier shouted. "Our ships! They were all destroyed!"

Everyone was then panicked from hearing this. Now that their ships are destroyed, how are they to get home?

They are stranded on this island now...

* * *

><p><em>New Character introductions.<em>

_Stranded... hmm... sounds... wonderful!_

_So yeah, we got a new character, say hello to Ryokare, another Ryo in our group!_

_Ryokare: Hello there, people..._

_Okay! So we got a few questions for you!_

_Ryokare: Go right on ahead, sir..._

_Okay, question 1, why do you talk with "..." in the end of your sentences?_

_Ryokare: It's my personality... I'm quiet speaking, intelligent and kind of shy..._

_Okay, question 2, what would you do if you met Shokasturyou?_

_Ryokare: Flirt with her with any way as possible if I was a lesbian/bisexual or become her oath sister if I am straight._

_Okay, question 3, what are you going to do after you get back to the mainland?_

_Ryokare: Join the Go Empire with everyone._

_Okay! Thank you so much Ryokare, nice speaking to you!_

_Ryokare: You are welcome, old one, you have much to learn still._

_... ehehe... right... err... RATE AND REPLY! Thank you and bai!_


	7. What Ryoumou Said

Running back to the burned ship, everyone was in shock. Provisions, going back home... gone. Stuck on the island, the fleet had very little to do. As everyone camped at their remaining supplies they have, Ryomou looked at Kannei, overlooking the seas. She walked towards her.

"So..." Kannei started. "I'm guessing we are staying here, eh?"

"Indeed." Ryomou replied. "But that means you should be more mature and act your age during these times."

"EH? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"Heheh, only teasing! But yes, you may need to make up working with someone you may not like."

"Grr... your not telling me that little brat..."

"Yes, her. Good night, Shishun."

Ryomou walked back to her tent, saluting Ryokare along the way. Ryokare then walked over to Kannei, staring at her.

"Those eyes..." the younger girl said. "If only, you had a mother, who can love those eyes... and to help you see the visions ahead..."

She then pat Kannei's head.

"Kannei-kun..." she quietly said. "You need to control that angry heart... and learn harmony... and to balance it with Ryoutou... Her mother is dead by your hands yes... but... you can overcome that day..."

Ryokare walked away, and Kannei was only to stand there alone, overlooking the sea. The cold wind started to hit Kannei's long purple hair, blowing it westward. She then took a look at her Violet Falchion and threw it up and down. She then look through it towards the sea and started to think. All she could actually think about is Ryoutou. There was even some times she wishes she rubbed those nunchakus against her crotch! Her heart really started to beat when her thoughts became a bit more personal. She then felt a warm touch behind her.

...

_Ryotou's POV_

"_Gazing at the stars I see?_" I said, with a giggle.

Kannei turned around in shock, and boy her expression was priceless.

"Ahh! Don't _do_ that you little pervert!" she said but blushing a bit.

"Oh really?" I then started to lick Kannei's neck... God damn, that was delicious. But I felt Kannei push me away from her

"You idiot! What are you doing?" she shouted at me.

"Doing what?" I said. "Are you accusing people again?"

"No, now go away!"

I then took a hard look at Kannei's ass. It looks so _smooth_, and looked so _**spankable**_ for _my_ hand to really grasp on to. My hand was really willing to do that just at that moment, but I noticed that Kannei looked a bit stressed out from today. I then stepped back a bit.

"If you insist on me leaving you alone, then perhaps I will." I said. "After all, no one is forcing ya to do anything, mmm Shishun?"

Kannei then looked ahead at the starry sky. She then breathed in and closed her eyes.

"No, it's not that..." she said with a more, calmer tone. She obviously is hotheaded, but this time around, she sounded much more nicer. I liked that. "It's just that... ever since we had met, we've been total assholes to eachother, don't cha think? I mean, I haven't been nice to you at all, and it's really begining to make me a bit..."

"A bit...?" I was actually serious for the first time. "Kannei, you don't mean..."

"Yes, a bit guilty for what I had done to your mother... I'm sorry about that. It was my orders to kill her. Either that or Lord Ryuuhyou would of kicked my ass big time. She's one person not to piss off."

I understood Kannei's pain. Being a pirate was not easy, but she pretty much had no choice. It was either life or death for her. I mean, I would feel the same if I had to help my lord all the goddam time. Poor old Kannei had to suffer her way through being a pirate. I bet her mother died the same way too. I looked at Kannei and she looked at me.

"So..." I said. Man, I felt like a fool right now. "We are gonna be stranded here until the Go fleet finds us?"

"I guess so." she said to me. "I dunno about the old woman though. She'll probably think of some way for us to get off this island."

I then nodded and smiled at her. She did the same to me. We both felt tired, as it was late at night, and we were both thinknig about sleeping.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later then." Kannei said. "I'm heading off to bed."

"Kannei wait."

She stopped and I opened my arms. Wow, my heart was really beating. I just felt I couldn't do it at all. I then rushed into her and hugged her, softly though.

"Kannei... I wouldn't of made it here alive if it weren't for you..." I said to her. I felt real hot when I hugged her. I then looked up at her. "Kannei... I..."

"Ya don't need to say it." she said with a smirk. "I already know."

Me and her then came together into what it is, a kiss. We both blushed deeply, but she definatly showed no mercy, and forced me into her lips, but I heald on to her. Goodness, kissing a pirate... it was kinda hot if you ask me. I slid my toung into hers and boy did her mouth felt warm. I bet she really liked my mouth as well. As we released slowly, I looked at her, and she looked at me in amazement. I just couldn't say anything, but then I spanked her ass and ran off. Boy, that shout that Kannei did was so lovely.

"_**GAH! I HATE YOU RYOTOU, I HATE YOU WITH MY ENTIRE LIFE!**_"

But I heard that scent of laughing from afar as I laughed when I ran away.

_IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME... SINCE I HAD DONE THIS. WOOOO._

_So yeah, enjoy this chapter. 8 is next... soon..._


End file.
